Character Combinations Fever Dream
by KKeeper808
Summary: And this is what happens when you're sick with "bronchitis" and refuse to take the medicine perscribed to you. At any rate, you alet a story for people enjoyment. So enjoy! Rated M for strong language.


Hey friends! So, I had this weird fever dream a few weeks ago during the worst of my, uhm, "bronchitis", and so I decided to write down what I remember from it. So yes. Here it is.

BTDubs, it's written like a script because I thought that it would suit this story better than normal writing style.

KKEEPER808: *Pops out of nowhere in the middle of a giant white room* The fahk? Where am I? *Looks around curiously* The hell is this place?

YOSHIKI: Your guess is as good as mine.

KKEEPER808: *Does a double take* Yoshiki? As in, _Corpse Party_ Yoshiki? What the hell are you doing here?

YOSHIKI: I came to talk to you. How are you, Keeps?

KKEEPER808: What am I doing here?

CRY: *Pops up from the ground* Oh hai!

KKEEPER808: Now Cry's here? What the shit?

Minho: What are you up too, slint-heads?

KKEEPER808: Minho? How the hell are you here? You're supposed to be beyond the Flat Trans. Where are you guys coming from?!

ELEANOR: I hate my life.

SUBJECT DELTA: *Whale noises*

JACK: What the heck is going on? We're supposed to be in Rapture!

KKEEPER808: Now characters from the Bioshock games I haven't even played yet? The shit is happening here?

ROBERT: It's all in your mind.

ROSALIND: Yes. It's all about how you see things.

KKEEPER808: Oh no. Not you two. *Puts hand to forehead*

BOOKER: *Pokes head through a Tear* Uhm, I don't think we came to the right place. Elizabeth, we need to go back!

PEWDIEPIE: How's it going Bros?

SKYDOESMINECRAFT: Where are we? Jason, Jason I'm startled!

MINECRAFTUNIVERSE: Don't worry Sky. We're fine.

DEADLOX: This place is hurting me!

JEROMEASF: Don't worry guys. We gonna win da Hunger Games!

HUSKYMUDKIPZ: Ah, butts. I think we're lost guys.

SSUNDEE: No, don't even worry about it. We're gonna be fine.

KKEEPER808: Oh lord. Next MinecraftFinest is gonna come in here and start a rave!

DANNY: And I said aaaaaayeeeyaaaeeyaa, let's have a paaaaartaaay!

MAX: We need to get a stripper pole up in here!

JORDAN: I hate you all.

KKEEPER808: Holy shit! Max and Jordan! Hey! Over here!

BOOKER: Elizabeth! Get us out of here!

ELEANOR: I hate everyone.

SUBJECT DELTA: *Moar whale noises*

MORGAN FREEMAN: Hello, my name is Morgan Freeman, and I would say that this is becoming a house party.

LISA FUCHS: Hey! I'm here because I was in Pulse and I'm adorable!

PEWDIEPIE: Lisa! You came back to me!

CINNAMONTOASTKEN: Hey guys. Have you seen my beard anywhere?

RUSSMONEY: Is this where we're doing the Stream?

SNAKE: Hello.

SCOTTJUND: We should all do a spontaneous Harlem Shake.

ELEANOR: Please no.

WILL FERRELL: I hate when I say something funny quietly, and someone else hears me say it, shouts it out, and gets laughed at.

MAX: I hate when I say something funny quietly, and someone else shouts it out and gets laughed at.

WILL FERRELL: *Glaring at Max* I will punch you like the baby I punched in that one movie.

KKEEPER808: Oh for fucks sake. Everyone needs to stop talking for five minutes.

EVERYONE: *Continues to talk mindlessly*

KKEEPER808: SHUT UP!

EVERYONE: *Turn to look at Keeps* NO! *Go back to talking*

BILLY MAYS: *Sticks his head through a hole in the ceiling* Hey, Billy Mays here,! We should all stop talking so Keeps can say her thing.

EVERYONE: *Quiets down because Billy Mays' voice is very loud*

KKEEPER808: Thank you Billy Mays. Now, if you would all kindly explain what you guys are doing here, that would be just great.

*CALVIN and HOBBES come in, looking around worriedly*

CALVIN: Uhm, Hobbes?

HOBBES: Yeah?

CALIVIN: I think we're lost.

HOBBES: Well, at least we have a word in our vocabulary that should help us out of this situation.

CALVIN and HOBBES: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

KKKEEPER808: Oh no.

FONE BONE: Phoney! Where did you lead us too this time?

PHONEY BONE: Where did _I_ lead us? What about the time when _you_ got us lost in the Valley?

SIMLEY BONE: Technically, that was your fault, because you got us run out of Boneville.

PHONEY BONE: Nobody asked you, pea brain.

KKEEPER808: Oh no. Not these three.

*Soon, characters from Disney movies begin to file in, all talking loudly and making a lot of noise. Keeps puts her hands to head head*

KKEEPER808: Please guys! Shut up!

GOOFY: Hi-yuck! Gawrsh, this place is pretty full up, wouldn't ya say Donald? Hi-yuck!

DONALD: Aw, shut up you big palooka. We need to listen to that there lady over there.

MICKEY: Oh boy! We're having a party?

PETER PAN: It makes it a lot easier to get around this place when you can fly.

ALICE: Goodness, this is worse than Wonderland. I shouldn't have ever gone down that rabbit hole!

BALOO: We need some bear-necessities up in this place!

MRS POTS: Oh dear, you look frightfully horrible my dear. Would you like some tea?

ELEANOR: If you all don't shut up, I'm going to pour tea all over your faces.

SUBJECT DELTA: RAWR!

JACK: What is going on here?

MORGAN FREEMAN: Keeps? I believe that this is becoming a bit rambunctious.

KKEEPER808: Help me. Please.

MORGAN FREEMAN: You poor child. *Looks up at the rest of the characters* HEY! LISTEN UP!

WILL FERRELL: GOD HAS SPOKEN!

*All the characters stop talking and look at Morgan Freeman*

MORGAN FREEMAN: Thank you. Now, please, pay attention to Kay. *Nods to Keeps who stands up to address the characters*

KKEEPER808: Thanks. Now, please. Listen to me. I need some questions answered. Why are you guys here?

CRY: Uhm, I don't know. This is your fever dream.

KKEEPER808: Fever dream? What are you talking about?

PEWDIEPIE: Fever dream. Y'know. You're sick. You have a fever. Fever dream!

JORDAN: You're asleep right now.

KKEEPER808: *Looks at Morgan Freeman* Are they saying the truth?

MORGAN FREEMAN: *Holds up hands* Hey, I was only God in one movie. I can't help you.

KKEEPER808: Alright. Who here knows how to explain things easily?

*All the characters look around at one another before all shrugging. Keeps sighs*

KKEEPER808: I'm not surprised. *Grabs the closest character, who happens to be Calvin* Pinch me.

Calvin: With pleasure!

*Calvin does so, and then…*

Yeah, I woke up. It was the most annoying and weird fever dream I have ever had. Except for the one where elephants were marching around my house with feathered caps and snow boots on.

Let's just say medication can be helpful.

Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed my moment of feverness. I don't know how the hell I'm going to include all the games/books/movies/comics that characters in here are from, but, hey! Let's go for it.

BY ORDER OF APPEARANCE:

KKEEPER808: Myself

YOSHIKI: _Corpse Party _(Game)

Cry: YouTuber

Minho: _The Maze Runner_ (Book)

Eleanor: _Bioshock_ (Game)

Subject Delta: _Bioshock_ (Game)

Jack: _Bioshock_ (Game)

Robert Lutece: _Bioshock Infinite_ (Game)

Rosalind Lutece: _Bioshock Infinite_ (Game)

Booker DeWitt: _Bioshock Infinite_ (Game)

PewDiePie: YouTuber

SkyDoesMinecraft: YouTuber

MinecraftUniverse: YouTuber

Deadlox: YouTuber

JeromeASF: YouTuber

HuskyMudkipz: YouTuber

SSundee: YouTuber

Danny: YouTuber

Max: YouTuber

Jordan: YouTuber

Morgan Freeman: Actor

Lisa Fuchs: _Pulse_ (Game)

CinnomonToastKen: YouTuber

RussMoney: YouTuber

Snake: YouTuber

ScottJund: YouTuber

Will Ferrell: Actor

Billy Mays: Loud Voiced Salesman Guy

Calvin: _Calvin and Hobbes_ (Comic)

Hobbes: _Calvin and Hobbes_ (Comic)

Fone Bone: _Bone_ Series (Graphic Novel)

Phoney Bone:_Bone_ Series (Graphic Novel)

Smiley Bone: _Bone_ Series (Graphic Novel)

Goofy: Disney

Donald Duck: Disney

Mickey Mouse: Disney

Peter Pan: _Peter Pan_ (Movie)

Alice: _Alice in Wonderland_ (Movie)

Baloo: _The Jungle Book_ (Movie)

Mrs. Pots: _Beauty and the Beast_ (Movie)

Thanks to everyone who freaking came in and tried to destroy my brain cells. Please don't sue me for writing down what I remember happening in my dreams. Please! I fan!

Thanks again to my readers too. Okay.

:]


End file.
